


Slipping through the hourglass home

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Til My Soul Is Dust [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But the way he is in this I can see this happening, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, I hope this is AU for both especially Endgame, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of major sickness, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Probably not Thor friendly this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: Almost two years after they say 'I do' another tragedy is waiting to befall the Stark-Rhodes family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is so late in being posted but here it is at last. 
> 
> I plan on posting on every day between now and April 25th but if for some reason I miss posting on one day you guys will get a double update the next day.

**Twenty-one months later…**

 

Pepper’s mouth became a thin line of worried concentration while her fingers continued to probe the second spot just underneath her left arm. She hoped within her that what the tips of her fingertips were feeling was just her imagination, the product of not sleeping particularly well the previous night. But after she moved her hand away from the area and put it back to feel, she knew what she was feeling wasn’t the result of her not sleeping.  

 

Then there was the fact she could feel the exact same thing in two different spots, the other one being on her upper chest.

 

_It’s probably nothing,_ she said to herself, trying to reign in the concerned worry that was quickly into fear, _Don’t make a mountain out of a molehill until you--_

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

 

She jumped, then said, “Yes?”

 

Her husband’s voice replied, “Gin, honey, are you okay? You’ve been in there a long time this morning, and it’s almost time for Morgan to leave for school.”

 

Wrapping her robe tightly around herself, she opened the door a crack and she was immediately greeted with his concerned face. She smiled at him, nodding, “I’m okay.”

 

Rhodey arched a skeptical eyebrow at her reassurances.

 

Really, James, I’m okay. I just didn’t get a lot of sleep last night that’s all."

 

Although he continued to look skeptical, but he finally nodded, "Want to come say bye to Morgan before we both head off?"

 

" _We_?"

 

"Yeah, _we_. You do remember that I have a client first thing this morning, right?"

 

Suddenly she remembered them talking about their schedules for today last night over dinner. With the refresher she now remembered how they'd talked about how Happy could have the morning off since Rhodey would drop off Morgan at school before he went to the airport for work.

 

"Honey, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

 

Although he looked like he still didn’t believe her about just needing to wake up, he decided to let it go and asked, “So, are you coming to see us off?”

 

“Of course! Just let me throw on something really quick… you can wait like three more minutes, right?”

 

“I think we can spare three more minutes.”

 

“I’ll be right out,” she replied, shutting the bathroom door.

 

Once it was closed, she wanted to lean on it for a minute or so but she didn't have the time. Not if she wanted to see her husband and son off for the day. Still as she pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants she said, "FRIDAY, contact Doctor Tyler's office and make an appointment with him."

 

"How soon would you like it, Mrs. R?"

 

"Today if possible. Or tomorrow."

 

"On it."

 

"Thank you. And if his office makes one for today, send a message to Alana with the appropriate times and tell her I will need to cancel all my appointments during that time.”

  


* * *

FRIDAY scheduled an appointment with Doctor Tyler for late morning. She went to see him, and after an examination, he sent her to some test run at the hospital next door, and had asked her to return to his office afterwards. Pepper tried to not let the fact he wanted her to come back after getting the scans done alarm her. But as she sat in his office, waiting for him to come in, she found herself starting to get worried.

 

Finally the door opened, and Dr. Tyler came into the room, "Sorry for keeping you waiting, Mrs. Rhodes, but I wanted to look over your scans again."

 

She nodded, "That's okay, Doctor. I understand. So... what's the verdict?"

 

As she was speaking, he was opening up a folder, her chart she guessed, and looking them over yet again. After a moment he finally looked up at her, "I don't want to scare you, Mrs. Rhodes, but I want to schedule you for a biopsy as soon as possible."

 

"A biopsy?"

 

He nodded.

 

"So you think... you think it might be cancer?"

 

"Again, I don't want to scare you but yes, there is a chance that you may have cancer. But there's also a chance that the lumps that can be felt and seen on your scans may be nothing more than fatty tissue deposits. I can't tell you which is the case without a biopsy, which is why we need to get you scheduled as soon as possible."

 

"Alright..."

 

He went on talking but Pepper could hear what he said for the rushing of blood in her ears.

 

She might have cancer.

 

Cancer. _Cancer._ **Cancer.**

 

* * *

A week later, once again, Pepper found herself sitting in Doctor Tyler's office waiting to hear whatever news he had to tell her. Without every fiber of her being, she prayed he wasn't about to walk in and tell her that she was sick. Oh man, how she _prayed_ that she wouldn't hear the words, **I'm sorry, but you have cancer.**

 

In the seat beside hers, she heard her husband of almost two years shifting around. While he certainly had more patience than Tony, all those years of military discipline and training she supposed, didn't mean that he liked being kept waiting forever. They'd been here over an hour, starting from the time they'd been called back from the waiting room after being in there for forty minutes.

 

"You don't suppose they've forgotten we're in here, do you?" he said, breaking the silence.

 

She shook her head, "No, I don't think they've--"

 

They both jumped a little as the office door opened, admitting Doctor Tyler and another man that neither of them recognized into the room. The other man definitely had the look of a doctor as he was dressed in business attire and was wearing the white lab coat doctors wear, along with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. Neither of the men spoke while the unidentified man pulled up a chair beside Doctor Tyler's desk.

Doctor Tyler only turned to them when the other man had nodded, signaling he was ready.

 

"I am so sorry to keep you waiting so long but I wanted to bring Doctor York in your case."

 

The second doctor cleared his throat, and pushed his glasses up on his nose before he extended his hand towards them, "Hello, I'm Doctor Nicholas York..."

 

Pepper shook the man's hand briefly, as did her husband, wishing he'd just tell them whatever it is he needed to tell them. She gripped Rhodey's hand again, tightly as he resumed speaking.

 

"... I'm the Head of the Oncology Department in Greater Mercy and Hope Hospital."

 

* * *

The sun was starting to go down by the time Pepper and Rhodey walked in the front door of their home. Despite the day they'd had spent discussing with the doctors what would be happening in the very near future with Pepper, Rhodey could help but smile when he looked into the living room.

 

Peter was laying on the left chaise portion of the sofa which pillow in his lap on which Morgan's head was resting. Both of them had their eyes glued towards the TV wall at the other end of the room, and he didn't even have to look towards it to know they were watching one of the _Star Wars_ movies for what had to be the billionth time.

 

When Pepper joined him in the door, and saw what the boys were doing, she put a finger to her lips. Rhodey nodded, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer. After all, what came next could wait for a little while longer, and they could let the boys enjoy themselves for a little while longer. Things stayed this way for about five minutes until Peter stretched and turned his head in their direction.

 

He smiled, put his hand down on Morgan’s shoulder, and said, “Hey, buddy, look who’s home.”

 

Morgan turned his head in their direction, and the instant he saw them, the little boy was up off the sofa, "Mommy! Daddy!" He rushed into the waiting arms of his parents.

 

Peter watched them for a second, looked back over at the TV to see that FRIDAY had paused the movie, and then he got up. He stretched again, and picked up the empty popcorn bowl from the floor to take it to the kitchen to give them a little time with Morgan before they talked to him. When he came back, Rhodey had pulled away a little while Pepper was still talking with Morgan.

 

He’d been waiting for Peter to come back, and when he saw him, he went over to him, “So how did this afternoon go?”

 

“Oh, great. It went great. Morgan’s a great kid but…”

 

Although Peter’s voice had gone soft on the word _but_ , Rhodey still heard it, and he asked, “But what?”

 

The younger man shrugged, “But I… don’t know. Something seemed a little… _off_ with him today. I couldn’t put my finger on it.”

 

“Did you ask him if something happened at school today?”

 

“Yeah, I did and he said he had a really good day in school. It wasn’t something at school.”

 

At his pensive look, Rhodey sighed and said quietly, “There is something going on.”

 

“Can I ask what it is, Mr. Rhodes?”

 

Rhodey looked towards his wife and son, “Later, Peter.” He saw the disappointment in Peter’s  eyes, “”We’ll tell you soon, Peter. But this it’s just something that we need to tell Morgan first before anyone else. He should know first.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He touched the younger man’s shoulder, “I promise you that we will tell you too.” After all they considered Peter as much a part of the family as they did Happy, or Bruce, “We just think it’s important that Morgan hears about it first.”

 

Peter nodded but didn’t get to say anything in response because they heard Pepper ask Morgan, _”Did you get all your homework finished, sweetheart?”_

 

“Uh huh, Mommy. Did it first thing after we got home… well after we had a snack. Right, Peter?”

 

“Right, kiddo.”

 

“Did you guys already have dinner?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Uh huh. Peter made pasta!”

 

“Pumpkin pasta,” Peter supplied.

 

“Ah, sounds delicious!”

 

“It was! It was soooooooo yummy! Peter’s the bestest cook!”

 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Peter said with a blush, “But thank you for saying something so nice, Morgan.” He looked over at them,  “There’s leftovers... if either of you are hungry?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“No, Peter, but thank you.”

 

Pepper ran a hand over her son’s head, “Well, it’s starting to get late, sweetie. I think you need to start getting ready for bed.”

 

“Aww, Mommy! We haven’t finished watchin’ _Empire Strikes Back_ yet!,” Morgan said with a long face.

 

“Hey, that’s okay, buddy,” Peter interjected before Pepper could respond, “FRIDAY’s got our place bookmarked… don’t you, FRI?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Peter.”

 

“See? We can finish _Empire_ later next time I’m come over. Okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

“Okay!”

 

“Okay, sweetie, why don’t you say bye to Peter and go start getting ready to bed? I’ll come say goodnight after you brush your teeth.”

 

The little boy nodded, and went over to Peter, throwing his arms around his waist, “Bye bye, Peter! Love you!"

 

As he hugged the little boy back, Peter's shiny eyes met with Pepper and Rhodey's, "Bye bye, Morgan. I... I love you too." As suddenly as he hugged Peter, the boy was disappearing down the hallway, headed towards his bedroom.

 

Peter clearing his throat broke the up the silence, "Well, I think I should get going.” He picked up his messenger bag as his spoke, and started towards the door.

 

Pepper and Rhodey followed him, she spoke first, “Thank you so much again, Peter.”

 

“Yes, thank you, Peter,” Rhodey echoed, holding his hand out towards the younger man.

 

Peter took it, and shook his hand, “Oh, you’re welcome but it was _my_ pleasure, really. I _love_ spending time with Morgan, and like I said, he’s a **great** kid, but more to the point he’s the best little brother I never had. You can call me _anytime_.”

 

“And you’re the best big brother he has,” Pepper said back  him as he let go of her husband’s hand, and went out of the front door.

 

They watched him walk to his car, where he waved before getting in. What he said tonight wasn’t anything new to them. He had always told  them he wanted to be able to spend as much time with Morgan as other people and things in his life allowed him to. Here lately they’d rarely took him up on the offer because they knew among other things Peter was busy building up a career for himself, and even being  Spider-man had fallen to the back burner for him. He hadn’t stopped being Spider-man altogether, but he just had far less time for it now than he did when he was still in high school.

 

Sadly, with the way things were changing, and as much as they didn’t want to, they _might_ have to start taking Peter up on his offer.

 

* * *

Before they told Morgan what was going on, Pepper and Rhodey made arrangements for her to take an extended leave of absence from the company. They didn't give the board explicit details about _why_ she needed the leave, but they did make it clear that time away was needed. In the end, the board members made it clear that they didn't like it but agreed to allow the COO fill to in temporarily as the CEO.

 

The next issues once Stark Industries was taken care of for now, the next difficult thing they had to do was figure out _how_ and _what_ they were going to tell Morgan about what was going on with his mother. They decided putting off telling him until the weekend since he wouldn't be in school for half of the day. They wanted all the time they could get to prepare him for what was about to start happening because the diagnosis Pepper had received was very serious, grave even the doctor had informed then, but not completely hopeless. But her treatment plan would be a rigorous one, and they wanted Morgan to be somewhat prepared for what laid ahead for their family.

 

They had just finished eating breakfast when Pepper glanced at Rhodey then looked at her son finishing up the last of blueberry waffles. She waited until he was chewing on the last bite before she began, “Sweetheart, when you’re done please put your dishes in the sink and go sit down in the living room. Daddy and I need to talk to you about something, okay?”

 

The boy nodded, and started to reply verbally but halted when his mother asked him to please not talk with his mouth full. So Morgan did as he was asked instead, putting his dishes in the sink before going to the living room. Since he was first he had to wait for them to follow suit but they soon came to join him.

 

Pepper seated herself on the couch, as did Rhodey, leaving enough room between them for Morgan to sit. She patted the cushion, and waited for her son to sit down before she took a breath to began saying what needed to be said,

 

“Are we still going to the park?” the boy blurted out suddenly.

 

Morgan was definitely Tony’s son because he loved all things electronic and was at the top of his class in school. But the little boy also loved spending time outside whenever the weather permitted and it just so happened that today was going to be a perfect day for spending the day at the park.

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yes, we’re still going, champ. I promise. But there’s something important that’s coming up involving your Mommy that we need to talk to you about.”

 

“What? What is it?” the little boy asked, his tone betraying his anxiousness to hear what they had to say so they could go on to the park.

 

Taking a glance in her husband’s direction, Pepper took a deep breath, and brushed away a stray bit of hair back, “Honey, there is something going on with me that you need to know about. It’s something that is big, and it will probably sound very scary to you but sweetheart I want you to know I am going to be okay. Okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

This was the part Pepper dreaded amd hated to tell her precious little boy but this had to be said. She reached out to grasp his small hand in hers, “Sweetheart, Mommy is sick--”

 

“You gotta a cold? Coz I hate colds! They’re--”

 

Rhodey wished it was only a cold his wife had but it wasn’t. He knew telling their son was hard enough for Pepper at it was, so he silence the boy’s rambling before it could even get started by touching Morgan’s shoulder. When the little boy looked at him, Rhodey put a finger to his lips, signaling the need for him to be quiet, and was gentle when he said. “You need to listen to what your Mommy’s saying now. You’ll get to ask questions and talk, okay?”

 

Morgan nodded, ”Okay.”

 

Grateful for the help, Pepper went on, “No, honey, I don’t have a cold…”

 

_I wish I did have a cold. I wouldn’t be so scared to have to say this out loud to my little boy!_

 

Swallowing down the lump of fear in her throat, she started again, “Morgan, I have cancer.”

 

As they watched, his eyes got so wide, filled up with tears then spilled over as the boy started crying in fear. Yes, their son knew something about cancer. He knew because three times a year Pepper visited the children’s cancer hospital with gifts for the kids. Morgan had started accompanying her when he was  four years old.

 

Of course, all they told him at first about the kids in the hospital were that they were sick, some of them were very sick in fact. But he had wanted to play with them and the doctors told them it would be okay if he were very careful with them and as long the playing didn't tire them out too much.

 

Alarmed, she pulled her son into her arms, and started to rub the boy’s back.

 

“Are… are you gonna go away like Joseph and Daddy Tony did, Mommy?” Morgan asked, his voice muffled from his head being against her shoulder.

 

Joseph had been one of the kids at the children’s cancer hospital Morgan had met when he first started going with her mother. The two little boys had hit it off almost instantly and had spent hours playing with the remote toy cars he and his mother had brought for the kids that day. When they left, Morgan promised he’d come back to play with Joseph, and Pepper had made the arrangements for them to come back soon.

 

Over the next two months, Morgan would come to play Joseph with while his mother or sometimes Rhodey would talk with the other boy’s parents. They found details about how Joseph or Joey as they called him, was their only child, and how worried they were the treatments weren’t working despite the doctors reassuring them he was getting better.

 

Watching the vibrant little fighter of a boy, it had seemed like he was getting better but then one day, when they arrived at the hospital and were intercepted by Joseph’s doctor. Joseph had developed a high fever during the night, and had been put into isolation while being treated for it because they were afraid his immune system was now compromised. They’d told Pepper that until further notice, Morgan couldn’t see Joseph, not even if they could get the little boy to observe strict isolation protocols. She had taken a very disappointed little boy home and returned the next day to ask if she could see Joseph or his parents. She was told no, that the only people they were allowing into the isolation ward were his parents or close relatives of the boy.

 

Next week, she had gotten an authorized called from one of the nurses who had helped to care for Joseph to tell her that the little boy had passed away the previous night. It seemed the infection he had contracted was just too much for his little body to fight off, and he had died in his sleep with his parents by his side. She had hung the phone and cried a little time for the sweet boy who had been her son’s friend and for what his parents had lost.

 

Of course at first, Morgan hadn’t quite understood what she meant when she told him about Joseph but then she explained to him that like his Daddy who had loved him so much but had been made to go away before he was born, that was basically like what happened to Joseph.

 

His parents exchanged a look with each other, and then Rhodey said, “Hey, buddy, can you hear me? I need to to listen, okay? Can you do that for me, champ?”

 

His head bobbed up and down.

 

“Good. I want you to know your Mom’s going to be very sick for awhile but buddy, the doctors are going to do their best to get her better and you know what?”

 

The boy raised his head, “W-w-what?”

 

“ _We’re_ ... you and I **are** going to do everything we can to help the doctors help Mommy too because we are a team. Right?”

 

Morgan sniffled, nodding, “Uh huh.”

 

“So you don’t have to cry anymore, sweetie. Everything is going to be okay,” Pepper added, pressing a kiss on the top of his head, “Mommy is going to fight this and she’s going to win!”


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later…**

 

For the first year after she had been declared to be in remission, Pepper would have to go in to Doctor York’s office for a checkup twice a year to make sure the cancer hadn’t come back. She had had her last treatment six months into this ordeal, having undergone both chemo and radiation as well as surgery. The doctor had given her a list things to be on the lookout for during the six months between her discharge and her checkup appointment. Although she kept an eye for what Dr. York had told her to watch for, Pepper tried not to let it worry her. She wanted to live her life by enjoying being with her family and getting back to running Stark Industries.

 

They went into Doctor York’s office, Pepper went through all the tests the doctor wanted to be run, and then a nurse took them to his office to wait for the doctor to go over the results with them. 

 

Rhodey had been watching his wife ever since they entered the office. Pepper was trying to keep up the appearance of being calm, unconcerned about what news they were going to be hearing from the doctor, but he wasn’t falling for it. She kept pulling out her phone every couple of minutes or so, check for new messages, and would put it back in her purse. She also kept her checking her nails, and nibbling on her bottom lip. Finally when he couldn’t take her nervousness anymore, Rhodey put a hand on her arm, drawing her attention.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re going to hear good news when he comes in.” 

 

Although her hair had starting growing back once she had finished treatment, it still hadn’t fully returned. She still had to wear a wig when they were out in public and when they were home she’d wear a scarf tied around her head, or sometimes, nothing if it were warm enough for her. 

 

He looked at the wig now as he waited for her to respond to him. He had never gotten used to seeing it instead of her beautiful hair because although it was the same color as her natural hair color, it would never be the same. The wig lacked the exact color, the softness her actual locks had had, and frankly the same glorious volume her hair had had whenever Pepper just let do whatever it had wanted because she couldn’t do a thing with it.

 

He loved those days and missed--  

 

She looked at him, “I… I hope so because… because I don’t know what I’ll do if he says it’s come back.”

 

He moved his hand down her arm, took her hand, and squeezed it, “He’s not going to say that. You haven’t noticed any of the symptoms Doctor York told you to watch for, have you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay then. No symptoms means you’re fi--”

 

Doctor York came at the moment, cutting him off. They couldn’t immediately see his face since he had to walk around them to get to his desk. However, one look at his face when they finally could see it, shattered their hopes that everything would still be good with their world when they exited this office.

 

“It’s come back,” Pepper said in a tight voice.

 

Doctor York nodded solemnly, “I’m afraid so, and I’m sorry to say that it’s metastasized… to several areas of your body.”

 

There was a heavy silence over the room as his words sank in, “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

 

The doctor didn’t speak for a moment, then he said, “Yes, I’m sorry.”

 

Pepper and Rhodey stared at him, seeming to be unable to understand what he just said, and then Pepper started sobbing. Rhodey wrapped his arms around his wife once he shook himself out of the shock of what the doctor just said. For a minute he concentrated on trying to give her some comfort, and reassurance although the latter was harder to give because how do you give that after hearing the news the person you love is dying?

 

“There’s nothing you can do?” he finally asked once Pepper’s sobs had quietened down.

 

“We can try the chemotherapy again, of course.”

 

“But?” Rhodey prompts when the doctor doesn’t continue on his own.

 

“But the cancer has spread to a number of vital areas in the body. The chemotherapy can help to slow the continued growth of the cancer, perhaps, and give you more time with your family, Mrs. Rhodes--”

 

“But it won’t cure me,” Pepper finished.

 

“No, I’m afraid it won’t.”

 

“If I agree to do the chemo again, Doctor York, will it make me as sick as it did before?”

 

“It’s very likely that it would, yes.”

 

“Then I don’t want it,” she replied immediately.

 

“Ginny--”

 

Pepper pulled away far enough to look in her husband’s eyes, “You heard Doctor York, James. The chemo won’t buy me much time… at least probably not enough for me to want to go through that again. If I’m going to die… then I want to be able to die without always being doubled over a toilet puking my guts out! I want whatever time I have left with you and Morgan to be the best we can make it and that’s not going to happen if I’m always going to get chemo or being sick from it.” She could see the tears in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand, “Please _ try _ to understand. I  **can’t** go through that again.”

 

When they heard a discreet clearing of the throat, both of them suddenly remembered there was someone else in the room, and turned to look at the doctor.

 

“Pardon me for interrupting to say this, but I want you both to know that I do not need a decision today regarding what next step will be taken in relation to your treatment, Mrs. Rhodes. It’s fine if you want to take some time to consider what you want to do.”

 

She had her mouth open to respond to his suggestion but didn't speak because she felt her husband squeeze her hand. 

 

"Please don't give your final answer on this yet. Please, Ginny, just say you want some time to think about this for a little while, like Doctor York suggested."

 

Although Pepper wanted to say there was no reason for her to agree to  _ think about this for a little while _ , she looked into his eyes, and knew she couldn't. She could see that he wasn't ready to accept the fact she was going to be dying sooner rather than much later. So she nodded, and looked at the other man.

 

"I think I need a little time to consider what I want to do, Doctor York."

 

"Very well. Mrs. Rhodes. Take all the time you need to consider what will be best for you and your family." He knew he should add the sooner they could start treatment for her, the better the effect it would have on her cancer. 

 

But he didn't. 

 

He didn't because he had seen the same look she had in her eyes in that of his past patients who had already decided enough was enough. In the eyes of the ones who had decided they were tired of fighting a foe they couldn't defeat. Their bodies had betrayed them and now all they wanted was to be at home with their loved ones instead of waiting to die in a bed not their own, surrounded mostly by strangers. He understood the desire, and in all honesty, he couldn’t blame the woman before him or any of the others who had made the same decision.

 

“Just call my office and let me know what you decide.”

 

“We will. Thank you, Doctor York.”

 

* * *

When he saw the circle of orange appear out of nowhere while he was alone, Thor immediately reached for Stormbreaker. However, he had very little use for the great ax these days, and so he had fallen into the habit of not keeping as close to him as he should. It would actually take Stormbreaker some time to reach him if he were to summon it.  So he did the next thing available to him, and opened his mouth to call out, “G--”

 

“Oh, please  _ just _ don’t!” an annoyed voice said.

 

The world shattered around him until everywhere he looked around him the air looked distorted, like a mirror when it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. He continued to look around the room, not understanding what he was seeing until his eyes beheld a familiar form that he’d not seen they’d reversed the Snap by slaying Thanos.

 

“What do you want, wizard?” he growled, striding towards him, “And what have you done? By Odin’s beard _ , where  _ are we?”

 

Stephen Strange kept his silence, not answering the demigod’s questions in any way other than to step aside, and revealing another familiar face, “Rhodes.”

 

His once brother in arms stepped closer to the Asgardian, “Hello, Thor. I’m sorry for having to do things this way but you gave me no choice.”

 

Thor ignored him for the moment, and looked at Stephen, “Am I a prisoner?”

 

The sorcerer shook his head, “No, of course you aren’t. Colonel… James just wants to talk to you. Once you’ve listened to what he wants to say to you, I’ll return you to our dimension. I’ll take a walk outside while you two talk.”

 

“Very well, so be it,” Thor grumbled.

 

As they watched Strange waved open the room door, then left them alone, leaving the door opened behind him.

 

The Asgardian then turned to Rhodey, “I already know what it is you want to ask from me and my answer is no. I cannot give you what you want.”

 

“But  _ why _ ?”

 

“Thanos **belonged** to me! He was mine and **mine** alone!””

Rhodey stared at him, not believing what he had just heard. Once the words sank in the incredulity left him and anger began to sink in, “So you’re just going to let Ginny… Pepper just die just because Tony didn’t let you be the one to crush that ugly grape out of his miserable existence? Is that it? You are really trying to punish him for that  _ crime  _ by letting the woman he loved die because of something Tony did? Or is this something about he did to you in the past too? Because if you are still angry over Tony killing Thanos, or if you’re still angry over something else, then you might as well be angry with Steve Rogers too! I mean he did help in taking out Thanos too!” 

 

If he closed his eyes right now, Rhodey knew he would see the final moments of the battle against the mad Titan, in which his best friend and former comrade turned ally turned comrade again doubled team the destroyer of the universe until they weakened, then managed to kill Thanos. The end of the Mad Titan had been such a terrifying yet at the same time a glorious sight to be behold because for for the first time one since they’d known either other, Tony and Steve were of one accord, one harmonious  _ mind _ . 

 

Thor did nothing but glare at him for the next few minutes as the former military man and Avenger breathed in deeply while trying not to give into how much he wanted to punch the demigod in the face. After a short time, when it became clear Thor wasn’t going to speak again, he said, “So that’s it. You are not going to let your healers save Ginny.”

 

“No.”

 

Rhodey forced his hands to open up after they clenched into fist at his side.

 

It was apparent that was the Asgardian king’s final answer and he knew continuing to plead with him for his help would be a waste of breath… and precious time. Shaking his head, he looked in the direction the sorcerer had gone, and called out, “Stephen!”

 

There was no response.

 

“Strange! I’m ready to--”

 

The wizard came walking into the room.

 

“He’s not going to let the healers save Ginny. Let’s go.”

 

Strange looked back and forth between the two men, then nodded. He opened a portal and gestured for Rhodey to step through, then addressed to Thor, “Before you ask, you’ll be returned to our dimension after we leave.” 

 

Rhodey stopped just before stepping through the portal, and looked at Thor, “If your people have the power, the ability to save Pepper, and you won’t  _ let _ them, then do me and my son a favor. In the very near future, after you’ve heard about Pepper’s… after you’ve heard that she’s gone,  **don’t** come to the funeral. In fact, come to think of it… if you stand by and let Morgan’s mother die when your people had the power to save her… you can just  _ stay  _ away from him forever. I mean if you want to punish an innocent little boy who did nothing to you by letting his mother die for something that happened before he was even born… I don’t want you to come _ anywhere  _ near him or have  _ any _ form of contact with him again.  _ Ever _ . Do you understand me, Thor?”

 

Thor’s answer was a simple nod of the head.

 

With one last shake of the head in disgust, Tony’s best friend turned and walked through the portal.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry, Tones, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry that I failed you. I know I made a _promise_ to you that I would protect Pepper, and Morgan but… I’ve broken it, We’re going to lose Pepper and there’s nothing I can do to stop it from happening.”

 

“You’re being too hard on yourself.”

 

Rhodey jumped, not expecting to hear any voice just then, looked over at the doorway to find Happy standing there with what looked like a sandwich on a plate and a bottled water. He came into the room, and walked around Pepper’s bed, then held out the plate towards Rhodey, “Here.”

 

“Thanks but I’m not hungry.”

 

“You haven’t had anything to eat since yester... uh this morning. Besides, Morgan helped to make it and I know you don’t want to hurt his feelings, now do you?”

 

With a frown, Rhodey took the plate, and water from the other man. While he was taking a bite of the sandwich, the longtime security man and friend of the family lowered himself down in a chair in the corner. He chewed his sandwich in silence until he looked towards the window and saw just _how_ dark it was outside. He glanced at his watch, and then looked over at Happy, “Morgan helped, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Happy, it’s almost one in the morning! He should be in bed right now!”

 

“So I lied,” he retorted with a shrug, “You needed to eat _something_.”

 

With a shake of his head, Rhodey picked up the sandwich and took another couple of bites. He really wasn't hungry but the other man did have a valid point since he really hadn't had much to eat in the last day or so. But as not hungry as he was, he finished the sandwich and drink third-quarters of the water bottle in just a few minutes. It was only after the sandwich was gone did he really notice that Happy had not left the room.

 

"Okay I ate the sandwich and I've drank most of the water. You don't have to stay here and watch me like a hawk anymore," he said, with no venom in his voice.

 

"Good, you ate. Now I think you should go get some sleep too."

 

Rhodey turned sharply, "Excuse me? Did you just--"

 

"Yes, I did. Food wasn't the only thing you haven't been getting enough of."

 

"I'm not leaving her alone!"

 

"Now did I say anything about leaving her alone? I'll stay with her while you go get some sleep. You're not doing her any good exhausting yourself to the point of collapsing."

 

Rhodey looked back at his wife's still and barely breathing form, "No, Happy, no I can't. We... we don't know how much longer she's got and I want to be _with_ her when she... she..."

 

Happy caught himself before he repeated the fact that for the last day and a half Pepper was more out of it than she was aware. She was sleeping more and more with every moment that passed, and to the security man's knowledge, she hadn't opened her eyes for over twelve hours now. At this point she probably wasn't very aware of what was going on around her, but to point that out now would only make Rhodey not want to leave his wife's side.

 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes before he looked back at him again. "Okay, if I make the suggestion that you take this chair here..." He patted the chair he was sitting in for emphasis, "... and just try to _rest_ for a few hours, would you do it?"

 

"Yeah, I would if we move the chair over here by Ginny."

 

"Okay, that's fine by me."

 

Together they pushed the armchair over close to the bed as they could get without moving or bumping the hospice medical equipment. Once it was in place, Happy went back to get the ottoman and put it down in front of the seat where Rhodey was already sitting down. He put his legs up on the ottoman and was sitting back in the chair, reaching for Pepper's hand when he felt tugging on the afghan behind him.

 

"What the..." he muttered as the man finally freed the throw.

 

"Hey if you're going to this, do it right!" Happy replied, spreading the afghan over him.

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, "Mother hen."

 

"Says the man who used to mother hen Tony Stark once upon a time;" came the immediate retort.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rhodey groused as Happy actually tucked the warmth mini blanket around him, and when he finished he asked, "Happy now, Happy?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Okay, I'm in the chair so could you please go be somewhere else now please?"

 

The security man shook his head, and under Rhodey's watchful eyes he walked to the opposite of  the bedroom.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked as Happy seated himself in the wingback chair where he slouched before crossing his arms.

 

“You’re seriously going to spend the night in here?”

 

“Hey, I said I wouldn’t leave so you could get some rest and I won’t.”

 

“So you’re just going to stay awake all night?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

Rhodey gave him a long look, shrugged then said, “Suit yourself.” He considered throwing off the afghan but then decided the warmth was actually nice. Minutes later in the silence he felt his eyes beginning to drift shut. He shook his head, and moved around a little, trying not to fall asleep. He muttered a few choice words about the man sitting across the way when it became apparent he was going to lose the battle.

 

The next thing he knew, he was hearing Happy’s unhappy voice arguing none too quietly with a voice, a _female_ voice that he didn’t recognize. When opened his eyes, he believed must be dreaming because arranged in a halfmoon circle around his wife's bed were without a doubt the most beautiful women Rhodey had ever seen in his life. They were all enrobed in long dresses of various jewel colors and to say that the material was silk didn't seem to do it justice. Each one of them's hair fell like waterfalls on their shoulders and ranged from a golden honey color to the darkest ebony.

 

When one of the women noticed that he was awake approached the  older looking lady who stood near the foot of the bed and was the owner of the voice who he’d heard speaking to Happy. She turned her gaze in his direction as Happy continued saying whatever he had been saying, and as their eyes met, the security man’s words became words instead of just an incomprehensible white noise.

 

“Look, lady… uh ladies, I do not know who _any_ of you are or how any of you got into this house but I think you all should leave now before I call the police! I--”

 

“Happy!”

 

The other man’s head immediately craned in his direction, “They appeared literally out of _thin_ air!”

 

Throwing off the afghan, Rhodey got to up, and looking at the woman he said, “Hap, they’re _Asgardians_!”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m right though. You _are_ Asgardians, aren’t you!”

 

The woman nodded her head in confirmation, “Hello, I am Eir, Chief Healer of the Asgard. Thor, King of the Asgard, has biddened my sister healers and I to give our aid to your wife.”

 

When he heard this, Rhodey had to bite back the bitter, angry laugh he wanted to let loose in response to what he Asgardian woman had just said. After all, it wasn’t her fault that Thor had not allowed her or the others to come to help his wife before now. Instead, he tried to say what he was thinking in a tone wouldn’t sound like he was angry at them.

 

“Thank you for coming but already it’s too late I think,” he said, throwing aside the afghan and standing up, “She’s not been awake for… awhile now and the doctor… our uh healer is telling me that she is in the actual process of dying.” Indeed the doctors had said that Pepper probably only had a few days left, maybe a week at the very most.

 

“I do not seek to give you false hope, sir, but your wife while beyond your healers abilities to save her life, I do not believe she has not yet grown beyond ours.”

 

“Are you saying you can save her life?” Happy interjected before Rhodey could.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why am I sensing a but in there somewhere?”

 

Eir glanced at the other healers and the other eight women nodded each in turn. She looked back at the man before her, “It is because in order to destroy the sickness that is taking your wife’s life, we would need to take her to our colony.”

 

“Oh right! You want to move a woman who is at death’s door onto a plane and fly her to Norway!”

 

Rhodey looked at the security man, “Happy, I know you only want what’s best for her and I do too but I’m not sure your comments are helping very much either.”

 

“Sorry, boss, but this just feels like this is coming a little too late… like closing the gate after all of the horses have run out of the barn.”

 

He might have felt the same way as Happy but he also didn’t want to believe there was no hope for saving his wife yet. He turned back to Eir, “I’m think he is right in what he said about putting my wife on a plane to Norway. I’m not a doctor but I’m know if I asked one they’d tell me the trip would kill her.”

 

“That’s why she’s not going to the Asgardian colony on an airplane,” a new voice, a male voice stated causing Happy to nearly jump out of his skin.

 

“What the…” Tony’s former bodyguard muttered as a snowy haired man walked up to join the conversation. “Who--”

 

“Doctor Stephen Strange,” the mysterious man supplied as though that pronouncement told Happy everything he needed to know.

 

But Happy didn’t get to say anything further as Rhodey stepped towards the sorcerer with his hand extended, “Doctor Strange, circumstances notwithstanding, it’s good to see you again.” After Strange briefly shook his head, he continued on, “But I don’t understand _why_ you’re here?”

 

“We’re here to safeguard the life of your wife on her journey to New Asgard,” said yet another voice.

 

“Oh for the love of… can you people _stop_ appearing right out of thin air!”

 

Rhodey heard Happy grumbling but ignored responding him in favor of speaking to the owner, “Hello, Wong. Like I said with before, circumstances notwithstanding, it’s good to see you again.”

 

Wong nodded, “Likewise, colonel.”

 

He hadn’t been that for a long time but there were more things that needed to be addressed than pointing it out. Instead he got to the point with the first sorcerer who had entered the room, “I know Wong said you’re here to _safeguard Ginny’s journey to New Asgard_ and I’d like to know now **exactly** what that means?”

 

“What Wong means, James, is if you give your consent for them to take Ginny to New Asgard, first thing you should know is the journey won’t be on a plane. We’ll open a portal to the colony and the healers will carry her through it.”

 

“But moving her might kill--”

 

Stephen raised his hand, “I was coming to that with part number two. The second part is if you give your consent, Wong and I will cast two different spells of protection over Ginny to ensure the short journey will not harm her in her precarious state.”

 

“And you could _promise_ me that these... spells will be able to fully protect her?”

 

“Nothing, not even magic, is one hundred percent certain, Colonel Rhodes,” Wong stated, “Your wife will be well protected with only one of the spells of protection we will cast.”

 

“But with the two we plan to cast, she will have double the protection.”

 

He looked over at Pepper, who was of course still asleep… no, she was unconscious. He knew wasn’t going to wake up again, and then looked again at the two wizards. They couldn’t  guarantee that he wouldn’t lose his wife if he gave them permission to take her to the Asgardian colony. But then again, he knew, he was going to lose her if they didn’t take her to the colony. As he had told them, the doctors had only given her days to live… so what did he or _she_ have left to lose? If he didn’t take this chance, she would be gone for sure in a week, and Morgan would be without his mother at such a young age.

 

So he could either lose her now if the spells didn’t protect her as well as Strange and Wong were promising _or_ he could lose her in a week like the doctors were estimating.

 

_Or_ , his heart supplied, _You won’t have to lose her for_ years to come _if the Asgardian healers can save her._

 

“Take her.”

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“No, I’m not. I’m not sure at _all_ . But I don’t really have a choice, do I? She’s going to die whether I let you do this or not, right?” He paused, rubbing his neck, and giving a humorless laugh went on. “At least this way give her a chance to maybe keep her with us longer. So yes, _please_ take her.” He looked at Eir as he said this, and the woman nodded.

 

“Ladies, if you could allow us a moment and some room to work please?” Stephen said as he walked towards one side of the bed while Wong went the other way. The healers started to move away from the bed to allow the sorcerers the room to do their work but they they stopped when he added, “”If you will stay in a circle around the bed, it would be helpful. We may work our magic differently from one another but I believe if you stand with us, it will help to amplify the spells we’re about to cast over her.”

 

“Very well,” Eir agreed, and with a nod the healers moved to accommodate the request of the Sorcerer Supreme.

 

“Do you need us to leave?” Rhodey asked as they got into position.

 

“No, you don’t need to leave, only stand outside the circle and remain silent,” Wong answered.

 

Strange looked at Rhodey, “You may not be practitioners of the mystic arts but the love and concern you feel for her has its own power too.” He didn’t wait for any response from them but instead closed his eyes and raised his hands as did his fellow wizard.

 

Rhodey wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see or hear but for the next two minutes there was no sound from either one of the sorcerers except an occasional utterance of words that he couldn’t understand or even recognize for that matter. After another minute, they dropped their hands and opened their eyes.

 

“The spells have been cast. She will be protected.”

 

“How are you going to get her to--”

 

Wong had been the one speaking while Strange was busy opening another portal through which two more Asgardians, this time two males, came through carrying a stretcher. When they had finished coming completely through, Eir spoke to them in a language that again neither one of the human men could understand, directing them towards Pepper’s bed.

 

“Wait!” Rhodey said, and all eyes turned to him, “I want to… to say goodbye to her first. Give me a few minutes alone with her. Please?”

 

Eir nodded, “Of course.”

 

“Let’s step out into the hallway, everyone, shall we?” Stephen suggested, and strolled over to the door.

 

“Do you want me to go wake up Morgan?” Happy asked as they filed out of the room.

 

Looking at his wife, Rhodey gave his question deep consideration but finally replied. “No, let’s let him sleep. Okay?”

 

“But what if she…”

 

“She’s not, Happy. She’s **not**! She’s going to come back from the colony alive, and whole, and healthy again. Got it?”

 

Although he was obviously doubtful, Happy nodded, “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Alright, do you mind giving me some time…”

 

“Oh, right! Sorry!”

 

He watched as the security man left and when he reached the door, he added, “Oh could you tell them just five minutes will be okay? That they can come back in after five?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Happy gave him a nod, then pulled the door closed behind him.

 

Once he was alone with Pepper, Rhodey with a sigh started towards the bed where she was unsurprisingly still unconscious. He elected to sit down on the bed beside her instead of one of the chairs. He was as gentle as he could be when he picked up her hand, and minding the pulse monitor on her finger, turned it over so he could kiss her palm.

 

“I know I asked them to let me have some time alone with you to say goodbye to you but… but _isn’t_ goodbye for me or for _us_ . Look, honey, I _know_ you’re tired of being sick, and being in pain. I also know you still miss Tony because guess what? I still miss him too but… You’re coming back home to us with this cancer completely gone, with you no longer always hurting and we’re going to have a long life together. You hear me, Ginny? You **are** coming home! Please, you have to come back because how would I find the words to tell our son that his mother is never coming back to him?”

 

He heard something outside the door, and took a quick glance at his watch. The five minutes he asked for were almost all up. He blocked this out, and looked at her again. Leaning closer to her, he murmured, “I love you, you know. Like I’ve never loved anyone else. I don’t want to lose you. I need you, Ginny. Please come back not just to us, to Morgan, but to _me_ too?” He kissed her lips softly, and then pressed another kiss to her forehead, “I love you.”

 

The door opened slowly as he sat back, and Happy peeked in.

 

“It’s okay. You can tell them they can all come back in now, Hap.”

 

There was a nod, and the door was pushed opened further. Happy walked in, and moved to one side where Rhodey had went to stand to allow the Asgardians room to do what they needed to do. The Asgardians worked carefully but they were efficient, and soon they had Pepper on the stretcher, ready to be taken to through the portal. Then as Doctor Strange opened the portal to the colony, Rhodey pulled the comforter off of the hospital bed, and covered her with it, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

One of the other healers exchanged a look with Eir, and she shook her head to silence her before the Chief Healer turned to him, “I am sorry but you cannot come with us.”

 

“What do you mean I can’t come with you?”

 

Before the Asgardian woman could answer, Happy butted in, “Why can’t he go? It is because that lousy king of yours said no? Hmm?”

 

He was feeling like a broken record tonight but Rhodey immediately looked abashed that the other man would actually say something like that out loud. He gave the other man a look that said _Please be quiet now before they change their minds about this!_ He turned to head of the Asgardian healers, and said. “Sorry about that. He’s just been my wife’s protector for a long time and he’s just worried about her.”

 

Eir gave a nod of her head, “I understand.”

 

“So how long will it be before we can come to see her?”

 

“I cannot give you an answer for I do not know how long it will take to heal your wife’s illness. It shall be a matter of days at the very least.”

 

“Weeks?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“A month or months?”

 

“Aye, perhaps as long as a month but no, I do not think it will be so long as months.”

 

“We are ready.”

 

“I must go.”

 

Rhodey nodded, “I know.”

 

Before Eir turned to follow the rest of the healers, she said one last thing, “A message shall be sent to you when you will be able to come to the colony.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting to hear from you.” _And then I’ll be on the first flight I can get to Norway!_

 

Stephen’s voice broke through his thoughts, “And then one of us will take you there.”

 

“Thanks but how will you know?”

 

“We will know,” came the simple answer from Wong.

 

He almost asked how again but then chalked it up to being a magic thing, and decided to let it go. Instead he walked up to the portal, and watched as the Asgardians began to walked one by one through the portal. The two Asgardian men bearing the stretcher were two of the last three of them to go through the portal, and when they started walking towards it, Rhodey stopped them.

 

“One second,” he said then bent over to give his wife one last kiss, and whispered, “Come back to us soon.” Giving her one last long look, he backed away and nodded to the Asgardians, and then watched as they carried her through the portal.

 

Eir stopped to speak to him, “I give you my word, your wife will be well cared for among my people.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Let your mind be at peace for her.”

 

“I’ll try,”

 

With that, the Asgardian healer disappeared through the portal, and as they watched Strange gave a nod, then walked through the portal which closed behind him leaving them alone with Wong.

 

“I must return to Kamar-Taj now. We will be in contact,” he said, pulling something from a pocket in his robes which looked like an ordinary stone, “If you need us before we return, just hold this in the palm of your hand, and think about which one of us you want to see.”

 

Rhodey took the charm, amulet, whatever from the sorcerer’s hand, and nodded, “Okay, thank you.”

 

Wong nodded to him, and to Happy, then he was gone almost as fast as he could open up the portal.

 

Both men stared at the space he had disappeared in for a minute after he was gone, then Rhodey spoke, “Okay, then, Morgan’s going to be up in a few hours and I don’t know about you but I need some sleep before I have to try to explain to him where his mother is this morning. I am going to bed.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said, I am going to bed.”

 

Happy blinked and nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Hey you okay, Happy?”

 

“Not really but what else is new. Anyway, I think I’ll go to bed too. ‘Night.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! One more to go and the series is done!

When they didn’t hear _anything_ for a week from the Asgardian healers, it was all Rhodey could do not to take out the charm thing Wong had given him and wish for one of them to come to take them to the colony where Pepper was. Now here it was almost another two weeks later, and Rhodey had finally gotten word from the Asgardians that while they wanted Pepper to remain with them for another week at least, they said he was free to come see her as was Morgan.

 

Uncertain about the reception they might receive should they see Thor while they were there, Rhodey decided to go for a visit to the colony first, and if everything went smoothly, he’d take Morgan back later. Now as he held the charm and waited for one of the wizards to show up to take him to the colony, he thought about how Morgan had taken the news upon waking up the morning after his mother had been transported to New Asgard in the middle of the night.

 

He had taken it well, all things considered but Rhodey had spent the better part of an hour that morning convincing the boy that his mother was now in Norway with the Asgardians, and that she hadn’t in fact died in the middle of the night while he was asleep. Ultimately because he’d been a part of Morgan’s life since he was born and because he had never lied to him were the factors that helped him to convince the boy that some point the woman they both loved would be coming home to them soon.

 

Finally the telltale signs of a portal began to form out thin air, and a split second later Doctor Strange walked through.

 

“Are you ready?” the sorcerer asked without preamble.

 

Rhodey nodded, “Yes, I’m ready.”

 

“The boy’s not going with us?”

 

A shake of the head no followed by, “No, I want to see how things go incase Thor makes an appearance. Besides, he’s at school right now anyway.”

 

Choosing not to make any comments on either part of what he’d been told, Stephen turned around moving his hands in a circle until a portal opened, and they could see a stone courtyard in the middle of the room, “After you, James.”

 

Without hesitation or further insistence, he stepped through the portal, and was instantly in the courtyard he had seen on the other side of the portal. He waited for the sorcerer to follow him, and then with a nod, they both stepped forward to be greeted by a young Asgardian woman that Rhodey recognized as being one of the healers from three weeks ago.

 

She stepped forward, and with a small bow said, “The Chief Healer is in attendance with your wife, as is King Thor. If you will follow me, I will take you to them.”

 

Rhodey started to follow her but stopped when he heard Stephen speak from behind.

 

“I will be taking my leave now.”

 

“What? You’re not coming in?”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Can you give us one second please?” Rhodey asked the unnamed healer.

 

“Aye,” she said, and moved a little off to the side.

 

“Can I ask _why_ you won’t don’t want to go in?”

 

“Uh maybe because while I consider her a friend, she is _your_ wife, and not mine. Maybe because you haven’t been able to see her for three weeks? Or maybe because I might be needed elsewhere for what a certain somewhat annoying billionaire would have undoubtedly referred to as wizarding business?”

 

Rhodey didn’t miss the fact that last sentence the sorcerer had said were said with a tone of amusement rather than annoyance

 

“Alright then, I’ll see you later… and I _will_ see you later right? I’m not going to have to hitch a ride on an airplane to get back home am I?”

 

“Of course. You still have the stone Wong gave you right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“The stone is your ticket back. Just do what Wong told you to do before, and _abracadabra_ one of us will be back to take you home.”

 

Once Stephen had left, Rhodey followed the young Asgardian woman, whose name her learned was Kari, inside the building she referred to as the House of Healing. At hearing that, he couldn’t help but smile a little because it made him think of _The Lord of the Rings_.

 

His smile fell away as they halted before a beautiful, ornate double mahogany doors, that had two guards standing on each side of the them. Kari stopped at the doors, then looked back at him before she stepped aside, “This is your wife’s room. You may go in any time that you wish.”

 

He gave her a nod, “Thank you.”

 

The young healer bowed her head in return, and then started walking down a long hallway.

 

He watched her until she disappeared then looked back at the doors. He took a deep breath, and gave one of the guards a nod. The guard reached over and pulled open the heavy looking door. Taking another breath, he muttered a _thank you_ to the guard who had opened the door for him, and he stepped into the room.

 

The room was huge, larger than any hospital room he’d ever been in, even in a private, luxury hospital suite, but he had little time to really take in the details before his eyes fell onto the bed in the middle of the room. He just did keep his jaw from dropping to the floor when the sight the bed held soaked its way down into his mind.

 

On the left side of the over large bed was Thor himself with his back turned towards the door. But the most shocking part of this picture was the fact Pepper was being held upright in the bed by her upper body laying against the Asgardian king’s massive shoulder. He was further supporting her by having one arm wrapped around her waist. There was another person on the bed, one of the healers Rhodey guessed, holding a bowl in her hands from which she raised a spoon towards his wife’s resting mouth. The woman spoke softly causing Pepper to raise her just long enough to take into her mouth whatever was on the spoon.

 

He watched them for a minute, and gently cleared his throat, drawing the attention of all three.

 

Pepper’s tired eyes lit up as they found his. Her voice was somewhat weak when she said his name, ”James.” She tried to hold out her hand towards him but she was still too weak to keep it there.

 

Before another word could be spoken, he crossed the room, and sat down on the bed. He reached out, took her hand, and grasping it with tenderness.

 

"Hello," she said, still smiling her beautiful smile at him.

 

"Hello," he responded, "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're better." Glancing over at the healer, he asked, "She is better now, right?"

 

A voice, a familiar voice spoke from the doorway of the room, "Aye, she is better than she was."

 

“She really is?”

 

He looked back to see Eir walk into the room. She nodded to Pepper on the bed, and turned back to him “Aye.”

 

While she spoke, he looked into his wife's eyes, and asked her when she was finished, "Then why is she so weak... if I may ask?"

 

"Because Lady Virginia's illness was a great foe, greater than we prognosticated, but it has now been vanquished from her."

 

As she spoke, he watched while the other healer offered his wife more to eat. Pepper shook her head no, and the young woman immediately got up from the bed, then after a nod to Eir left the room.

 

"May I ask what she was giving Ginny to eat?"

 

"An ancient herbal broth that promotes healing within the body."

 

"How's it taste?"

 

"Good... really good."

 

Rhodey was about to say something else when a raven haired, serious looking woman who was clearly a member of their fighting forces entered the room, and said something into Thor's ear. While he watched Thor nodded at her.

 

"I will be there shortly."

 

The woman gave what only, as a former military man, Rhodey could describe as a salute, and left the room. The angle was all wrong for him but the Asgardian king attempted to look at him.

 

"Perhaps we should trade places?" came the suggestion from him.

 

"Yeah, we should. That is unless you want to lay down, honey?"

 

"No... I want to... to sit up for a... while."

 

"Alright then, let's find a way to get switched out."

 

With Eir's help, Pepper was kept upright in bed with Rhodey took Thor's place. Once he was seated where the demigod had been, the chief healer of the Asgard helped Pepper ease into the arms of her husband.

 

"I will return later to see how you are faring."

 

"O... kay. Thank you... Thor."

 

He nodded, and with one to Rhodey he left.

 

"I know that it has been too long since you had had any time alone together, hence I shall now take my own leave."

 

Rhodey nodded, "Alright, thank you."

 

"If you need anything, one of us will be nearby. Just call out, and someone will answer."

 

"Okay, we will. Thank you again."

 

She smiled, nodded, and they were left alone.

 

"So how are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

 

It felt wonderful to hold her in his arms warm, breathing normally, and oh so very much alive.

 

"Tired... I'm so... tired."

 

"I bet you are... after everything that's happened. But you're going to be okay. You are going to be okay," he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

 

She nodded, then asked, "How's... Mor... Morgan?"

 

"He's good. He's been worried about you, of course. And not being able to see you for all this time was hard but I made sure he knew you were away to help you heal enough so you could come back home to us."

 

"I... missed you both... so much."

 

"I know. We... I missed you too," he said, holding her as tightly as he dared to, "I'm so thankful that you're... you're still here."

 

"Me too. I... love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

A few hours later, while his wife was sleeping, Rhodey was walking around outside the House of Healing. He was in the gardens, waiting for a certain Asgardian to join him there at his request because he had some things he needed to say and there were some things he needed to ask. Finally when the sun had started to sink in the sky he heard footfall approaching where he was.

 

“You asked to speak to me?” Thor asked as the Earth man turned around to face him.

 

“Yes, I did, I wanted to say I don’t what changed your mind so you relented and let your healers save Ginny, but **thank you** for doing it. Because I have no doubt in my mind she would have been dead for _weeks_ by now if you had not. So thank you.”

 

Thor nodded, “You are welcome.” It was all he said. He didn’t elaborate any further by saying it was something he should have allowed the healers to help Pepper from the start.

 

When it became clear that was _all_ he was going to say, Rhodey pressed onwards, “Can I ask you something?”

 

The short haired blonde head nodded, “Go on.”

 

He suspected what he wanted to ask might offend Thor but he wanted to know the answer.

 

“I want to know what changed your mind?” He knew it had to have been something big, maybe personal because when he left before, Thor had made it very clear that Pepper would receive no help from their healers, not even if it meant her all too certain death.

 

He was right. His question seemed to have offended the demigod. The frown that had already been present on Thor’s face deepened. Oh well, he would not withdraw the question and if he didn’t get an answer, he didn’t get an answer.

 

“I was made to remember what it was like to lose your mother.”

 

“I don’t under--”

 

“It does not matter. All that matters is the young one will have his mother for many of your years to come.”

 

Rhodey looked at him for a moment, decided that was the only answer he was going to get from the Asgardian, and so he nodded, “Yeah, my son… Tony’s son won’t have to finish growing up without his mother now, and that _is_ all that matters.”

 

Pepper stayed with the healers another week before Eir deemed her well enough to return home. Morgan hadn’t had to wait to see his mother just after she came home. Rhodey had taken him to the colony a few times with the help of the order of the Kamar-Taj sorcerers. The little boy had been overjoyed to see his mother again, and he had been awed at meeting so many of the Asgardians, Thor included.

 

“You _knew_ my Daddy Tony?” the ten year old asked, his voice full of awe.

 

Rhodey just managed to keep the shock off of his face when Thor actually knelt to be more on the boy’s level.

 

“Indeed, young Stark, I did.”

 

“What was he like?” Morgan asked.

 

At hearing the question, his Dad prepared to intervene, worried the Asgardian was going to say something not nice regarding Tony.

 

Thor met his eyes over the boy’s head, and shook his head ever so slightly, then looked at Morgan again, “Your father was very brave, Morgan Stark, one of the bravest men of Earth I have ever known. He was also the kind of a man that a son should be very proud to have as his own.”

 

When Thor looked in his direction again, Rhodey mouthed a _thank you_ to him.

 

But the meeting he’d remember the most was when Morgan met the Chief Healer, Eir.

 

Thor made the introductions, and like Thor she got down to the boy’s level, “Well met, Master Stark.”

 

“Hello,” the boy replied, “How are you doing?” He offered his hand, and without any hesitation, she enclosed his hand with hers.  

 

When they first arrived on Earth they had learned about many of Earth’s customs and sayings. It was something they _had_ to do if they wanted to avoid any misunderstandings with the people who had been kind enough to give them a new home on their planet. So the little boy’s greeting question in return did not throw the Asgardian woman off in the least tiny bit.

 

Eir gave a warm smile, and answered his question, “I am doing well, thank you. How are you doing?”

 

“I’m good… thank you.”

 

“You are welcome.”

 

“Morgan, isn’t there something that you wanted to say to Chief Healer Eir?” Rhodey gently prompted when the boy fell silent.

 

“Oh, yeah! Uh I wanted to say…. That is… thank you for making my Mommy all better.” Before another word could be said about anyone, Morgan threw his arms around her neck, and Rhodey would swear to it that he saw tears in the healer’s eyes while she returned his hug.

 

A few moments passed as Eir composed herself, and likely made sure her voice was steady before she said softly, “Saving your Mother’s life was one of the greatest honors that my sisters and I have shared, Master Stark, but you are _most_ welcome.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

One Saturday morning, while Morgan was a senior in high school, he cleared his throat drawing the attention of his parents. They were all having breakfast together before starting their day. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” his mother prompt when didn’t speak, “Did you have something you want to say something?”

 

The teen nodded, “Yeah… I do.”

 

His parents put aside the newspaper and magazine they’d each been reading to turn their full attention to him.

 

“Well, you’ve got our full attention, buddy,” his dad assured him.

 

Morgan nodded, swallowing, and taking a deep breath, “I… I want to be the person who finally finds a cure for cancer…” As he said this, his eyes went from one face to another, and as his words sank into his mother’s understanding he nodded, “Yeah, Mom, I want to do it for  _ you _ , for Joseph, all the kids we’ve met over the years who didn’t make it, and everyone else who has it now, who will have it, and for those who have died or will die from it. So, I guess what I’m saying is what I want to do with my life is to become a doctor.”

 

“Oh, honey!” Pepper said, fighting off tears, and reaching across the table to touch his hand, “I think it’s a wonderful idea… and thank you.”

 

“S-so you guys aren’t disappointed?”

 

Pepper looked at her husband, then to her son, “Oh Morgan,  _ why _ would we be disappointed?”

 

“Yeah, son,  _ why _ would be disappointed with something like this decision?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe because I don’t want to take over the company?”

 

“Listen what you want to do will help a lot of people,” Rhodey said, beating his wife to answering their son, “Especially if you do find the cure for cancer.”

 

“But even if you don’t find an actual cure for cancer,” Pepper added, “I’m sure you’ll find other ways to help people. Even if it’s just to help them live longer with the diagnosis or keep from being in a lot of pain…” She stopped there as vivid memories of the agonizing pain she’d been in before the Asgardians healers had saved her life, “Believe me, honey, just making new discoveries in either one of those areas would be wonderful things to find too.” 

 

Morgan nodded, thinking about and remembering what that time was like. He had almost had to grow up without his mother, and would have too if Thor hadn’t changed his mind... He hadn’t known at the time how close he had been to losing his mother but now, but now when he looked back on it, he knew if he’d understood then, he knew he would have given _ anything _ to keep her with them just a little longer.

 

“So, you both say that you’re not disappointed about what I want to do,” the teen began, “But… do uh... do you think he… do you think my  _ father _ would be disappointed?”

 

Pepper glanced over at Rhodey, thinking about her answer, and finally she shook her head, “No, honey, I don’t think Tony… your father would be at all disappointed in your choice… so as long as it _was_ **your** very own choice and…”

 

“And what, Mom?”

 

“In fact he left a message for us us telling us that  so as long as you’re following  _ your _ dreams and desires and wishes for your life, he wanted us to support you. He asked us to support you even if what you wanted in life was to be a clown!”

 

Morgan made a face, and then they all laughed before getting serious again.

 

Are you, honey? You’re sure this is what you want for your life? Is being a doctor and maybe finding the cure for cancer something you dream for your life? Or are you wanting to do this  _ just  _ because I almost… _ just _ because you almost lost me to cancer? I’m not your only reason am I?”

 

Her son shook his head almost right away, “No, Mom, you’re a  _ big _ reason why I want to become a doctor, but you’re not my only reason. I know earlier I said I want to do it for you, and a big part of me does. But do you remember, I also said I want to do it to help others who are sick with cancer and in memory I guess for all the people… like Joseph and the kids who have died or the ones who have lost their moms or dads. I know by experience how  _ horrible _ it feels for a kid to watch your mother go through something so devastating like cancer is and not being able to a thing to help her. I want to help them, Mom.”

 

His mother looked into his eyes for a long time, then nodded. “Okay then. You know your Dad and I will support you if this is what you really want to do with your life.”

 

“Yeah, son, we are with you every step of the way,” Rhodey confirmed.

 

“Thanks,” the teen said with a sigh.

 

Pepper nodded, “So, have you looked into what you have to do to get into medical school?”

 

**Many Years Later**

 

Once she finished running her hand through her hair one final time, Pepper said, “Turn off the water for me, will you please FRIDAY? And tell me, is Morgan here yet?”

 

“Certainly, Mrs. R,” the AI responded, followed by, “Yes, ma’am. Doctor Stark arrived approximately twelve point two minutes ago.”

 

_ Doctor _ Stark still had a nice ring to it, even after all these years since her son graduated from medical school.

 

“Tell Morgan and James that I am sorry I’m running so late and that I will be out in about twenty minutes.”

 

“As you wish… Mr. Rhodes has asked me to tell you that he and Doctor Stark are going down to the shop and will be waiting for you there.”

 

“Alright, FRIDAY. Thank you.”

 

“You are welcome, ma’am.”

 

Twenty-two minutes later, Pepper was making her way down the stairs to the workshop. It was hard to think of it as Tony's after all these years but not because it hurt to think of him... or at least it didn't hurt to think of him as much as it once did. They say time heals all wounds which while being not entirely true, was also somewhat true. Pepper still missed Tony every day she lived, but the passage of time had dulled the pain into a dulled ache.

 

Now it was hard for Pepper to think of the shop belonging to Tony because he had been gone now longer than he had ever made use of this one since they’d only built this house a very short time after Tony had died. 

 

Then there was the fact the shop was virtually dormant until Morgan turned seventeen and it became his. Tony had specified in his will that his home workshop would be his son's, while the workshop at the Avengers compound would go to Peter.

 

Of course from the moment Morgan stepped inside, it wasn’t a surprise that he had taken to the workshop like a duck takes to water. Of course he’d had spent much of his senior year inside it, making it the place where he liked to work on his school projects. It also became the place he loved to hang out the most in period. Neither one of his parents objected because they knew it was a way for him to connect with the man he never knew, and so it became the room where he could be found the most often. Since leaving home to go away for school he hadn’t had a chance to spend time in the shop much, which explained that why every time he came for a visit with them, he tried to spend a good portion of his in the room too.

 

Much like the stairs he had had it in his old Malibu mansion, Tony had designed it to where in order to reach his workshop, you first had to descend a short spiral of stairs. Pepper did this now, holding onto the rail, and like the old workshop again, once you reached the bottom of them, there was a doorway where anyone who wanted admittance had to input their own clearance code. However she didn’t have to do so this time since the doorway was still unlocked from the two men sitting inside with their backs to her, on ones of the couches closest to the entryway.

 

Her eyes immediately glued themselves onto the back of the brown colored hair styled just  _ so _ , that looked so familiar and  _ so _ loved…  _ so _ missed. Although the head beside it was the wrong color since Rhodey’s hair had turned grey then white a long time ago, everything felt more real than surreal. Before she could bid it to stay closed, Pepper’s mouth dropped opened, and her tongue was nigh to speaking aloud the beloved name when…

 

“...so anyway, I’ve applied for the fellowship opening under Doctor Ridgeway now that--”

 

Morgan stopped speaking when he heard a gasp from behind them. He gave his dad a puzzled look, then turned his head around in sync with the older man, “Mom?”

 

Rhodey got up first, and started around the couch to go to his wife, “Ginny? Are you okay?” He added the latter part when he saw her swipe away a tear or two from her cheek.

 

Pepper nodded, “I’m fine... . I  _ promise _ , I’m okay!” She had added the last part when both of them raised a skeptic eyebrow in her direction.

 

“Mom, are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, honey, I’m sure. You know, dinner should just almost be here by now. Why don’t we go upstairs? Because I bet by the time we get there, the doorbell will ring.” She didn’t wait for them to respond but instead turned around, and started back up the stairs.

 

Morgan gave his dad a look, received a shrug on response, then both men followed her back up.

 

“Gin, honey, can I ask you about something?” Rhodey inquired as he pulled back his side of the bedcovers. 

 

Although she could probably guess what he was about to ask her, Pepper gave him a nod, “Sure, go ahead.”

 

They both slid into bed, and Pepper was pulling up the covers over her as he began, “Earlier tonight, when you came into the shop… you looked upset.”

 

Sighing, she moved closer to him, and laid her head on his shoulder, “James, when I told you and Morgan that I wasn’t upset, I really meant it. I wasn’t just trying to avoid saying something that might upset either or both of you.”

 

“Then why were you crying?” He heard her sigh again, and felt her take a few breaths.

 

"I guess I teared up because when I stepped into the shop, I almost thought for a second that I had somehow stepped back in time."

 

"What... _ how _ do you mean you almost thought you had stepped back in time?"

 

"Morgan," Pepper replied, her voice soft as she thought about earlier, "You know how we've always talked about how  _ much _ he looks like Tony?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"When I came into the shop, and saw the backs of your heads... I... well I almost had to ask myself if what I was seeing was real."

 

Rhodey imagined for a second what she must have seen when she had come in. He definitely understood  _ how _ for the briefest second seeing the back of Morgan’s head threw her off. He had experienced the phenomenon many times himself over the last thirty something years he'd been a part of the little boy's life.

 

Thirty years,  _ wow _ .

 

With each one of those years Morgan had grown to look more and more like Tony. When he had hit the age that Tony had been when he met. In many ways it had been a wonderful thing, to look at him and practically see Tony's face staring back at him. But it had also been painful because staring into Tony’s fourteen year old face again had renewed just how  _ much _ he missed the man who had been his dearest, best friend in the world.

 

“Yeah, I’ve thought the same thing a few times when I’ve gone down into the workshop, and Morgan’s been tinkering with something.” That was especially true whenever the kid had been underneath something like a car tinkering. 

 

A soft sigh from his wife interrupted his thoughts, and he heard her murmur, "I miss him." She gave him a sad, teary smile, "After all these years, I still  _ really _ miss him."

 

Rhodey squeezed her hand, nodding, "I miss him too. I still can't believe we've lived in a world so long without him being it in." 

 

The world since the Infinity War, and post Tony Stark was definitely a different one. For the longest everyone struggled to recover and rebuild from the effects of what'd been named  _ The Dusting _ . Some people seemed to bounce back with little to no problems, while others were in therapy for years if not the rest of their lives.

 

Advances in the Earth's technology, had definitely slowed since they'd lost Tony's unique, brilliant mind but thankfully it had not stopped them from making new advances completely. Other sharp minds had stepped forward, such as Princess Shuri of Wakanda, along with extraordinary young men such as Peter Parker and Harley Keener.

 

But most of all the people who had loved Tony Stark for who he was, not what his mind created for the world, missed him because his death left a Tony shaped, gaping hole in their hearts. Having Morgan in their lives had helped to heal the wound but Tony would forever be missed by everyone who had loved him so.

 

"If he could only see Morgan... He would be so  **proud** of him, James. I  _ know _ that I  **am** ."

 

Rhodey nodded in agreement, not voicing what he was thinking.  _ Tony couldn't be _ any  _ prouder of Morgan than I am. _

 

**Many, many, many years later...**

 

**Breaking news**

 

_ "We're here at Grandview General Hospital waiting for a press conference to begin, in which Doctor Morgan Stark, son of the late billionaire Tony Stark, is expected to make a major announcement that will change the course of how cancer is treated. It's been speculated that it will be an announcement that will give everyone who is stricken with cancer, even those who are terminal, will be given the hope of living out full lives." _

 

The hum of chatter fell silent when the door everyone had been waiting to open actually did, and the face they’d all gathered to see appeared in the room.  They all watched in silence as a neutral faced Morgan walked up the steps of the podium, and put down his papers as the men and women everyone knew were a part of his teams spread out behind him to flank him. Once they were in position, he looked up at the sea of reporters, and cleared his throat.

 

“Good morning,” he began, “For anyone who may not know who I am, where have you been?” There was a brief buzz of laughter at this before everyone quickly settled down, and he continued, “Nevertheless, I will state my name for the record. My name is Doctor Morgan Anthony Stark and I’m…” He went on to list his credentials, along with those of the team of doctors standing behind him  _ briefly _ , before pausing at the moment they were all waiting for with baited breath.

 

“On this date, I am pleased, thrilled, excited, honored, and overwhelmed to announce to the world that _we_ **did** it. We’ve have discovered not only the cure for the disease that had been the scourge to mankind since the dawn of time called cancer, but…”

 

The reporters broken out at this, leaping to the feet as one, all shouting questions at him to which Morgan responded the only way he could. He held up his hands, and called for quiet, “Please, please… we’ll be taking some questions after I’ve finished my statement. Please, please quieten down!”

 

Eventually all of the noise died down, and one by one the reporters seated themselves at his encouragement.

 

“Thank you,” he said once they will seated again, “Now as I was saying. It is my utmost honor and unparalleled pleasure to announce that not only have we discovered the cure for cancer… _ all forms  _ of cancer, but we have also found a safe, and effective vaccination that when administered to those who did not currently have not been stricken by the disease, will prevent cancer from ever forming in their bodies. Do you hear that, cancer? You’ve been put on notice that, at last, your days left on this planet are finally, unequivocally,  **numbered** !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that wraps up my hopefully AU take on Infinity War and Endgame. I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you hopefully back in my Greatest Reward verse or if I am so fortunate enough a new Endgame inspired piece. Thanks for reading!


End file.
